The use of web applications has been growing over the years as the Internet becomes more sophisticated. Because most web applications are designed to work with cross-platform browsers, they operate independently from the operating system (“OS”). In other words, most web applications can work with any operating systems, such as LINUX®, WINDOWS®, or MACINTOSH®.
Printer performance becomes a significant concern as printer rated speed increases. Ideally, the print engine of a printer should be kept continuously busy, so that the next page bitmap will be available on time. If the next page bitmap is not available, then the printer changes to a non-print cycle, wherein printing halts and a cool-down period begins. This causes an unacceptable printing slow-down.